


Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bibliothèque de Fictions Défi de lecture, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent de la Bibliothèque de fictions, jour 2] Dans la Batfamily il y a Dick, l'aîné, il y a Jason, le casse-cou légèrement bordeline, Tim, qui est juste Tim, et le benjamin, Damian. Mais c''est surtout une formidable histoire de famille, avec ces hauts et ces bas, ces histoires sombres mais surtout, comme aujourd'hui, ces petits moments de bonheur à croquer.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons

**Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons**

La Batfamily était une machine bien rodée en temps normal, dans laquelle chacun avait son propre rythme et ces propres mécaniques. Enfin, autant qu’elle pouvait l’être avec un millardaire célibataire, un jeune adulte, trois adolescents aux caractères bien trempés et leur majordome. Bruce Wayne avait la fâcheuse habitude d’adopter tout les enfants qu’il rencontrait et à les emmener au Manoir. Tant qu’il n’en perdait pas la tête, littéralement parlant, où était le problème ? Mais, Noël était toujours une période particulière chez eux. 

Tim avait perdu ces parents trois ans plus tôt. Et, même si leur deuil était plus ancien, Dick et Bruce étaient toujours plus mélancoliques en cette période de l’année pour la même raison. Jason était orphelin et avait grandi dans les rues depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui faisait qu’il n’avait presque aucun souvenir de ces parents. Quand à Damian … fallait-il vraiment parler de la notion de Noël et de fêtes de famille au sein de la froide et violente ligue des ombres ? Et, au milieu de tout cela il y avait Alfred, qui se démenait comme à son habitude pour que toute la famille passe un moment agréable. 

Mais, cette année était différente. Car, un tout petit élément allait venir enrayer la mécanique parfaitement huilée qu’était cette famille des plus particulières. Et, malgré la quintessence de l’instant, rien ne laissait présager aux principaux concernés ce qu’ils allaient bientôt découvrir sur l’un des leurs. Alors qu’ils prenaient tous leur petit-déjeuner, comme tout les matins, Damian leur annonça une grande nouvelle. 

\- Tu as une petite-amie ? demanda Dick surpris 

\- Oui. 

\- Et elle vient au manoir ce soir ? 

\- Oui. 

Bruce se massa les tempes, se demandant comment aucun d’eux n’avaient bien put remarquer que Damian avait une petite-amie, et se demandant surtout de qui il s’agissait. La moitié de leurs connaissances et de leurs amis étaient des super-héros ou des enfants de super-héros. 

\- Moi j’étais au courant. 

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Tim Drake, le troisième à avoir été l’acolyte du justicier masqué. 

\- Comment ? le questionna Damian 

Le dernier de la “fratrie” avait tout fait pour que cette relation reste secrète, et il pensait avoir parfaitement réussi. Mais, visiblement ce n’était pas le cas. 

\- Elle m’en avait parlé, avant que … avant que ça ne se concrétise entre vous deux. 

\- Je vois. 

\- Crache le morceau, lui dit Jason de manière légèrement agressive, qui c’est ? 

\- Vous le saurez ce soir. Et non père, dit le plus jeune des quatre en voyant que Bruce allait lui dire quelque chose, pas besoin de me refaire le discours que vous avez fait à Dick lorsqu’il a commencé à sortir avec Donna.

Le-dit premier Robin, qui n’avait strictement rien dit, rosit légèrement. 

Après leur petit-déjeuner, Damian descendit directement dans la Batcave pour son entraînement quotidien. Il avait demandé à son père de lui installer des mannequins articulés, des poutres amovibles et tout un tas d’autres choses pour pouvoir s’entraîner comme lorsqu’il était encore avec la ligue des ombres. Et, tout les matins, il continuait d’affuter ce réflexes et ces techniques de combat, redoutant leur jour où il se retrouverait face à ces anciens mentors. 

Mais, alors qu’il s’exercait avec son sabre, il sentit une présence derrière-lui. Il se retourna, mais sa lame fut arrêtée un bâton rouge. 

\- Tim. 

\- Fais attention avec ça, tu pourras blesser quelqu’un. 

\- Visiblement, tu sais t’en protéger. 

Red Robin sourit. Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça, avec un brin de compétition et de rivalité, mais beaucoup plus simple et sincère qu’entre Damian et Jason. Pour leur bien à tous, y compris celui du Manoir, il valait mieux éviter de les laisser tout les deux seuls dans une même pièce. 

\- Rachel te l’avait dit donc ? 

\- Elle ne savait pas comment … comment te dire qu’elle t’aimait. 

\- Je vois. Merci, de ne pas en avoir parlé aux autres. 

\- Ce n’est rien, petit frère. Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons, et Rachel … avec le passé qui est le sien. 

\- Il n’est pas si différent du notre au fond. Au fait, tu as trouvé un cadeau de Noël pour Connor ? 


End file.
